


Le zèle du serviteur

by Jaffre



Category: Mario Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire avant l'annonce par Nintendo que les Koopalings n'étaient pas les enfants de Bowser. Du coup je réfléchis à comment reécrire le scénario que j'avais en tête, ce qui me bloque pas mal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Journal de Kamek - 7/14/21

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire avant l'annonce par Nintendo que les Koopalings n'étaient pas les enfants de Bowser. Du coup je réfléchis à comment reécrire le scénario que j'avais en tête, ce qui me bloque pas mal.

C'est un soir comme les autres soirs. Les rayons du soleil percent le ciel ombragé pour se briser en échos de lumière, engloutis par les ténèbres de la terre, les ténèbres du sol aride et sans vie de notre Royaume. Lorsque la douce lueur des étoiles arrive jusqu'à nous, leur frémissant scintillement fait remonter en moi des souvenirs enfouis. Alors, je me laisse aller à la mélancolie. Je me remémore le Royaume terrifiant que nous étions il y a quelques années, quand le nom de Bowser faisait trembler d'effroi les plus braves koopas du pays. J'ai toujours été fier de servir notre Seigneur. J'ai toujours été fier de servir notre Royaume. Cependant...

Cependant le nom de Bowser ne fait plus trembler d'effrois les plus braves koopas. Le Royaume Champignon n'est plus sans dessus-dessous lorsqu'il attaque. Ses tentatives désespérées pour conquérir ces terres (et la princesse), inlassablement déjoués par les frères moustachus, ont plongé le Royaume dans une monotonie inacceptable. Je refuse que nos plans machiavéliques ne soient qu'une vulgaire routine dont on se débarrasse d'un revers de la main. Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires criminels. Nous sommes des génies du Mal.

Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé du temps de Morton. Oh, je ne renies pas mon Seigneur, mais Morton Koopa, lui il savait y faire pour terroriser les populations. Et il savait quand il était temps pour lui de se retirer pour laisser la place à son fils et partir valdinguer sur les routes comme un hors-la-loi des temps modernes...

Après tout, qui est l'ennemi public N°1 ? Morton Koopa. Pas le Seigneur Bowser, non non, Morton Koopa. Un « simple » hors-la-loi, et non le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oh mon bon maître, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vous passer par la tête ? Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé... Prendre la princesse en otage fait partie des manœuvres d'usage de la conquête d'un Royaume, pourquoi cela vous pose-t-il autant de problèmes ? Aurais-je manqué quelque chose en tant que tuteur ? Je ne sais pas à qui est la faute. Je ne sais même pas si c'est la faute de quelqu'un...

Peut-être que je me prend trop la tête avec tout ça...


	2. Journal de Kamek - 9/14/21

La dernière offensive du Seigneur Bowser remonte maintenant à trois mois. Je suis persuadé que ce vieux papy champi est mort de trouille, là-bas, dans le château, à craindre que Notre Seigneur Bowser contre-attaque, comme il le fait si souvent, afin de les prendre au dépourvu, et profiter de la faiblesse de leurs troupes. Cela n'est généralement d'aucune aide, car nos troupes sont tout aussi en mauvais état. De toute façon, il n'est mis au tapis que par ces deux plombiers, et ce, depuis le tout début. Avant, je me disais que c'était un simple manque d'expérience. Maintenant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Notre Seigneur est trop prévisible. Ces lustucrus ont toujours eut un coup d'avance sur lui.

Si seulement j'avais réussi à me débarrasser d'eux alors qu'il était encore temps. Mais non, je ne suis même pas capable d'éliminer deux simples bébés. Ils ne font même pas partie de ce monde. Jamais ils n'auraient du arriver ici en premier lieu. Tout cela est de sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas ouvert de portails entre les dimensions, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui, c'est certain. Mais tout de même, ces enfants ont du être bénis pour avoir une telle chance. Oui, ce n'est pas la faute de Notre Seigneur, c'est celle de ces gamins. J'ai déjà tenté de nombreuses fois de me débarrasser d'eux, sans succès. Seraient-ils donc imbattables ? N'y a-t-il donc rien à faire contre eux ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour leur faire manger leur moustache, pour qu'ils disparaissent de la vie de Notre Seigneur, pour avoir enfin l'occasion de les étriper, comme ils le méritent.

Je dois à tout prix éliminer ces deux velus.

À. Tout. Prix.

Pour Notre Seigneur.


	3. Journal de Kamek - 10/15/21

J'ai remarqué l'absence de préparation d'un nouveau plan. D'ordinaire, c'est à peu près à cette époque que Notre Seigneur arrive avec un nouveau projet pour prendre d'assaut le Royaume Champignon, impatient de mettre son génie bouillonnant à l'œuvre, plongeant ses troupes dans l'effervescence de la conquête. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis de nombreux jours. Peut-être planche-t-il encore sur sa prochaine machination ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je m'inquiète pour lui.

Je me suis toujours inquiété pour lui. J'ai pris soin de son éducation alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un œuf, prenant sur mon propre temps pour instruire un enfant ingrat et insolent, mais mes sentiment n'ont jamais eut rien à voir là-dedans, c'était une mission que je devais accomplir. Et je l'accomplirais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Oh, Mon Seigneur, j'espère que vous allez reprendre du poil de la bête pour mettre à sac ce royaume de pleurnichards. Et pour cela, je vous suiverais jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive.


	4. Journal de Kamek - 01/01/22

La nouvelle année est arrivée.

Les troupes ont fêté l'événement dans une ambiance plutôt morose. Cela fait des semaines que le Seigneur Bowser ne s'est point montré. Je pense que l'inquiétude commence à se répandre dans les rangs. J'ai beau leur affirmer qu'il n'y a rien à craindre et que Notre Seigneur est très occupé par son prochain plan d'action, ils n'auront de répit que lorsqu'il se montrera à tous. 

Il refuse même de me voir.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Je ne sais ce que je dois faire.

Pour l'instant, je vais lui laisser encore un peu de temps pour lui. Il a sans doute besoin de repos. Il n'y a vraiment pas de mal à ça.


	5. Journal de Kamek - 07/01/22

Junior est très agité depuis quelques jours. Je l'ai vu courir d'un bout à l'autre du château, hurlant des ordres à tout va. Du "Va me nettoyer ceci !" et du "Va me réparer cela !". Il faut dire qu'il y a un peu de mou au sein du personnel ces temps-ci. Les troupes déambulent sans but, leur passion s'atrophie et je viens même parfois à me questionner sur leur allégeance. Un petit coup de collier n'est pas de refus.

Mon instinct me dit qu'il doit essayer d'une manière ou d'une autre de remplacer l'étrange absence de son père. Bien qu'il sonne plus comme un enfant gâté pleurnicheur qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne peux m'empêcher de noter la présence d'un certain charisme. Pour ça, il tient bien de son père.

Si seulement son père pouvait s'en rappeler.


End file.
